This invention relates to an adjustable height apparatus, and specifically relates to an adjustable height apparatus of a horizontal projector.
Since optical projecting systems have been developed they have served many purposes and have been applied to many fields, such as the use of projecting systems during conferences for projecting enlarged images, or to project and display instant images on a projecting screen.
Generally speaking, most types of the above-mentioned projecting equipment are utilized in a horizontal position. Traditionally, each of them usually has two height adjustable height groups located on its left and right sides. When adjusting the heights of these two adjustable height groups, they should be adjusted simultaneously and the heights of the two sides should be maintained in order to avoid the machine from becoming unstable and the image it projects slanted. Moreover, these two height adjustable groups comprise buttons, mostly equipped separately on the left and right sides, or on the front of the left and right sides. It is difficult to adjust the adjustable height apparatus and also takes much time of height adjustment, while maintaining its horizontal status, only by using hands.
It should be noted that electrical consumer products have been developed with a trend to be lightweight, thinner, shorter and smaller. It is not easy to assemble two groups of adjustment height mechanisms into such a limited volume. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the adjustable height apparatus to fit this trend and increase the ease of operation.
An object of this invention is to provide an adjustable height apparatus in a horizontal projector.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable height apparatus with a single supporting device applied in a horizontal projector.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable height apparatus, applied in a horizontal projector, with merits of easy operation and increased supporting strength.
The invention discloses an adjustable height apparatus applied to a horizontal projector. The adjustable height apparatus comprises a shield assembly, a supporting means, a compression link and a lever. The shield assembly comprises a shell, a first fixed base and a second fixed base, while both first and second bases are located on the left and the right sides inside the shell separately. The supporting means comprises a bottom base, a first elastic component and a sleeve. The bottom base is located outside of the shell and connects with the sleeve. The sleeve comprises an empty chamber inside, and the first end of the sleeve is open and connects with the chamber. The first elastic component is located within the chamber, and the elasticity of the first elastic component is sufficient to have close contact between the first end of the sleeve and the top wall of the shell. The second end of the sleeve connects with the bottom base. A height-positioning component, comprising a plurality of teeth, is located in a longitudinal direction of said sleeve""s outer surface. In addition, the compression link is assembled within the second fixed base in order to constrain the compression link""s movement direction. The first end of the compression link receives an external force, applied on the outside of the shell. The lever is pivoted inside the shell and is located between the compression link and the height-positioning component of the supporting means. The first end of the lever connects with the second elastic component, while the second elastic component connects with the shell""s sidewall. The elasticity of the second elastic component is sufficient to have close contact between the first end of the lever and the second end of the compression link. The second end of the lever is formed as a detent for engagement with the teeth of the height positioning component by means of the elasticity of the second elastic component. To adjust the projection height, an external force is applied and the detent at the second end of the lever thus departs from contact with the height-positioning component. The sleeve extends toward the outside of said shell by the elasticity of the first elastic component for adjusting the height of the bottom base of the supporting means.
The invention further discloses another adjustable height apparatus applied to a horizontal projector with a better supporting strength. The adjustable height apparatus comprises a shield assembly, a supporting means, a compression link and a fixture means. The supporting means comprises a bottom base, a first elastic component and a height-positioning component with a toothed structure, such as a rack, utilized to support the projector. The fixture means comprises a second elastic component, a detent and an inclined plane. Particularly, the detent comprises a two-teeth structure matched with the teeth of the height-positioning component by the elasticity of said second elastic component. The second end of the compression link contacts the inclined plane of the fixture means to disengage the two-teeth structure of the detent from the height-positioning component when the first end of the compression link is pressed by an external force. Accordingly, the supporting means extends toward the outside of the shield assembly by the elasticity of the first elastic component for adjusting the height of the bottom base of the supporting means.